Love is different for each person
by Romez
Summary: And Ichigo finds that out the hard way when Soi-Fon suddenly confesses to him in an awkward situation. One-Shot. Complete.


**This is just a one-shot I came up with while… I actually don't remember what I was doing.**

**If anyone would like to make this a story, message me before you take up the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I love you." There, she has said it. She had said the words she most dreaded to a man she equally did not care to think about. She had been holding in these feelings all this time, afraid that the personal attachment would weaken her abilities. She had been fighting these feelings all this time, but truth be told, it really wasn't much of a battle. The moment she herself asked if she loved the person in front of her, she had lost. So now, she waited for his response.

Kurosaki Ichigo was shocked. Just these past few events had been one shock after another with Soi Fon. But this took the cake. She had she said that she loved him. Was this even possible? His eyes searched her face, looking for answers. Her eyes held a that serious look she always had, and her lips were pursed in seeming anger, but that pink stain on her cheeks told it all, told _him_ that she was telling the truth. So now that he confirmed what she was telling him was indeed the truth, he could only say one thing.

"Then why the hell are TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Soi Fon away with Zangetsu. Soi Fon had confessed when their swords had been locked and neither had the upper hand.

"Because I don't want to be in love with a lowly human like you! It's a disgrace!" She said before using Shunpo to get behind Ichigo. Unlike most swords, Ichigo couldn't simply use his reiatsu reinforced skin to simply take the blow. If he took two blows from Suzumebachi, that was it. It would be all over for him.

Instead, he flared his reiatsu in front of her face, causing her to take a step back. But that trick would only work once. Soi Fon rarely fell for the same trick twice. She was also quick on her feet. No sooner had Ichigo finished his move than Soi Fon was already upon him, attacking him with all her effort. She yelled fiercely as she tried to get past his defenses. But despite being merely a substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo was quite skilled. She could at least give him that.

"The hell!" Ichigo yelled as he blocked an incoming strike from above, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Not to someone of your caliber it doesn't!" She retorted as she twisted her body and swung her leg down, thus landing a solid kick into Ichigo's abdomen. That attack sent him staggering backward and she pressed on, not willing to give him a moment to catch his breath.

Ichigo decided that fighting on the ground was useless and took the air at high speeds, with Soi Fon close behind him. But their slight distance apart was all he needed as he launched his favorite attack.

"Getsuga Tenhsou!" He said as he let the ethereal black energy rush from his sword towards Soi Fon. Right before the attack hit, he was able to see Soi Fon's eyes widen in surprise….

And then _his _widened in surprise when his attack was repelled and dissipated into nothing.

"SHUNKO!" Soi Fon yelled and a white, seemingly tangible energy surrounded her. Her reiatsu levels climbed to extraordinary heights as she glowered at him dangerously. The fact that the man in front of her was still breathing filled her with anger. She wanted nothing more than to see him simply die!

And so, she launched herself at Ichigo, Suzumebachi aimed towards his left shoulder where her previous mark showed.

Ichigo noticed where she was aiming for and quickly brought up Zangetsu to protect the vital spot. A clang and a loud explosion were heard as his black reiatsu mixed and flared with her own white spiritual energy, each trying to overpower the other. Ichigo grunted as Soi Fon actually started overpowering him. Their faces were dangerously close. If she wanted to, she could've easily bitten his neck and tore of a chunk of flesh.

Surprisingly, she didn't despite her recent violent actions. Even more surprising was when she brought her free hand and grabbed Ichigo's head, pulling him towards hers. Ichigo gave one last yelp as his lips mashed against his in a raw and ferocious kiss. So rough had that kiss been that if a bruise had been left, it wouldn't have surprised him. But then again, he wasn't really thinking about that. He was just too freaking shocked that Soi Fon was actually _kissing_ him.

As she pulled away, she let out a content sigh and the blush on her cheeks intensified. All the overwhelming power that she had been using simply disappeared within an instant. Now longer did she pose any threat to him. Instead, her body was lithe and relaxed. The hand that held Suzumebachi dropped to her side and dangled there as her other hand caressed Ichigo's cheek affectionately.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh…" So confused was Ichigo that he couldn't even say 'what the hell' properly and with the right intonation. His hand still gripped tightly onto Zangetsu, fearing that this was just simply a trick. But when nothing happened, he decided to relax… but only slightly.

Soi Fon simply purred as she leaned her head against Ichigo's chest. She nuzzled into his chest and even gave it a soft peck. She could feel Ichigo's body tense up at the action and could only smile at the action. She turned her head upwards to look at him and upon seeing his confused face, decided to answer his unasked question, "Well you know what they say, a woman's heart is a fickle thing!"

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Ichigo in a tender embrace. Meanwhile, Ichigo's thoughts were far less pleasant.

'_FICKLE MY ASS!'_


End file.
